Tasukete
by Kyuun
Summary: Satoshi has been transferred to Tasukete. Some of the strange 'habits' of the students there scare him a little but the redhead begins to teach him about why the kids do these things. Hey guys I'm going to take over the story for KawaiiYoujoKira!
1. Chapter 1

Tasukete

Basic Summary: Satoshi is transferred to Tasukete High School, a school for the 'trouble kids'. Although he doesn't see what he did to deserve to go to such a place, he somehow finds himself being accepted by the other students. As he finds out more about the students of this strange school, could he possible learn to love again? Or will his newfound relationship end in heartbreak? Rated M for explicit lemons, language, violence, and angst flashbacks. (Tasukete translates to 'help')

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satoshi Hiwatari stepped out of the sleek black car, the glare of the sun shining directly in his eyes. Although it was fall, the first day of fall, that is, it was a blazing ninety-eight degrees out, and the long-sleeved black school uniform wasn't doing anything to help the sweaty teen cool off.

Satoshi didn't know what he was doing at Tasukete High School. It didn't have the best reputation in the world-actually, it was the worst in Japan. Parents would use it as a threat, "If you don't shape up, we'll ship you to Tasukete", etc... but any parent who wasn't on the verge of disowning their child would even dare consider it. You see, it was a school for 'trouble children' that were so bad that they were a bad influence on the other kids at their old high schools.

There were two sections. White, and Black. Satoshi didn't know what they stood for, but he _did_ know that there was one of each in each room. He glanced at his schedule, and at the top, in tiny black lettering, it read:

__

Satoshi Hiwatari. 4.0 GPA. White. Room 402.

He sighed, heaving a brown leather suitcase out of the back of the car before it pulled away. Satoshi began to trudge down the long concrete path that lead to the large concrete building that was the dorms. The fact that there were bars on the windows didn't exactly make it look homey; the metal door didn't help the butterflies that were churning eagerly in Satoshi's stomach.

He glanced around him, and noticed that everyone was staring at him. I mean sure, he had bright hair, but it wasn't _that_ noticeable, was it?

"Hey!" Satoshi heard the tenor voice yelling behind him, but didn't flinch; there was a .001 chance that that voice was meant for him. Or so he thought. "HEEEY! New kid!"

Satoshi did stop at that. He turned his head, and saw some blonde kid running at him. (Yeah, this is 'the blonde kid'. I don't know what his name is, but I do know that in the DN Angel mangas, he's always with Takeshi...?)

As he jogged to catch up with Satoshi, he couldn't help but wonder what this boy could want. Why was he paying attention to the random new kid...?

"...Hi..." the blonde panted, standing next to Satoshi with his hands on his knees. "You're... the new kid?"

"I am," Satoshi replied curtly, crossing his arms. The boy in front of him had cropped blonde hair, and when he looked up, Satoshi felt electric blue eyes gazing into his own.

"Yeah. You looked kind of new." The blonde held out his hand. Satoshi shook it. "I'm Kisho Hitome. Nice to meet you."

Satoshi wasn't sure what to reply to this. He wasn't used to people openly approaching him, let alone giving him a formal introduction. What should he do?

"I'm... Hiwatari."

"Hiwatari-kun? I can remember that. Hey, do you need some help getting to your room?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, but I would prefer to go alone."

Kisho frowned. "Huh. You know, at first, I thought you were a new black, what with that hair, but you really do talk like a-"

"KISHO! _Are you harassing the new students again?"_ the two boys turned to see another guy walking purposefully towards them, his long black hair falling messily, yet still perfectly, out of his ponytail. He wore the same black uniform as the rest of the students.

"I didn't do anything, Dark-sama! I was just being nice to Hiwatari-kun here!"

Dark, Hiwatari thought. What a strange name.

"My god, Kisho. It isn't as if you're desperate. Why not just go and-"

"I didn't do anything! I swear!!"

Satoshi's eyes flitted between the two bickering boys... assuming they were friends... and just decided to turn and leave them on their own. The others, after a few seconds, noticed his absence, and Dark ran to catch up with him, while Kisho walked in the opposite direction to stand in a group of boys a few years older than him.

"Oi! Wait!" Dark ran after Satoshi, eventually catching up with him and falling in strut beside him.

"What is it?" Satoshi was getting annoyed. Why were all of these people talking to him? Why wouldn't they just leave him alone?

"Jeez!" Dark said, stopping. They were in the main hallway of the all-white dorm, which was completely vacant. "Excuse me for trying to be friendly!"

Satoshi stopped, turning on Dark. "What's wrong? You're bothering me. I would prefer to make my way up to my dorm on my own, thanks!"

Dark glared at Satoshi for a second, then crossed his arms across his chest. "You're a white, aren't you?"

The chilly air conditioning in the room made it difficult to concentrate, but felt amazing all the same. It smelled like lemon cleaner. Satoshi hated lemon cleaner.

"What the hell is this whole 'white, black' shit, anyway?"

Dark sighed. "Have your roommate explain it. I'm tired."

"Then go away. I don't need people like you following me around."

Dark glared at the boy, then sighed. "I'm Dark Mousy. Senior. Code black. I apologize if I gave you any trouble. Oh yeah, and don't mind Kisho. He's a prostitute, but if you ignore him long enough, he'll only try to kiss you once every _other_ day."

Satoshi felt his mouth drop open. Dark said this so calmly as though he was discussing the weather. Were the kids here really _that_ bad?

"... I'm... Satoshi Hiwatari. Junior. Erm... white." He sighed. "Sorry if I offended you... I'm just not used to so many people talking to me, is all."

Dark chuckled darkly. (xD) "Ah. So you _are_ a white. I thought, what with _that_ hairstyle... is it a fashion statement or something?"

"No. I was born with it. Hey, uh... Mousy-kun?"

"Dude. It's Dark. Seriously, my last name sounds like a brand of hairjel. And what?"

Satoshi unfolded the piece of paper in his hand. "I'm looking for... room number... four-oh-two. You know where that is?"

Dark's eyes widened, then he covered his mouth with one hand. For a second, Satoshi thought he was going to throw up, but soon realized that he was laughing hysterically.

"Four... four... oh... two??" He asked between hysterical laughing fits. Satoshi wondered weather he should just walk away now.

"Yes. Four-oh-two. What's so funny?"

"Krad... ah ha ha! This is just too good! And bad... we'll have to find another room... damn."

Satoshi glared. "Will you just show me where to go?"

Dark nodded, still grinning. "This way."

__

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The blonde lay on his bed, not even glancing at the door. Whoever it was could just go fuck himself. Krad didn't want to deal with pretending to be sane. A tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at the ceiling, dropping the photograph on the floor.

__

Knock! Knock! Knock!

He was the tough guy. The one who hadn't shed a tear in his life. The enemy, to some. He was always in control. Always.

"Krad! It's me!"

Krad's ears perked up at that. Dark? He was here? What could he be-but it didn't matter. The blonde wanted more than anything to be with Dark right at that moment, to embrace him... to forget everything. He wanted to forget his past... his future... his own name.

Krad stood, crossing the distance between the bed and the door in a few quick strides. He opened the door to see not one, but _two _guys standing in front of him.

What. The. Hell.

The door opened to reveal a tall blonde, not much taller than Dark was. His hair was long in the front, but short in the back, and altogether completely disheveled. He had a certain redness in his eyes as though he had been crying, and he wore a black uniform just like the other two.

So this was Satoshi's roommate? He hadn't been sure of what to expect-I mean. He was bound to be some form of delinquent, seeing as he was attending this school... but this wasn't what Satoshi was imagining.

"...Krad-kun?" Dark's face was a little too worried than it should be, as he addressed the depressed-looking teen. "What's wrong with you?"

And with that... Krad slammed the door in their faces.

__

That's nice,

thought Satoshi. _I can't wait to see what he's like when he knows that I'm his roommate._

"AUGH, KRAD!" Dark yelled at the door. "YOU COULD AT LEAST BE PLEASANT ON HIWATARI-KUN'S FIRST DAY YOU ASSHOLE!"

Satoshi glanced at Dark, who was pounding his fists on the door.

"**My god! He's your fucking roommate! Just open the damn door! He doesn't have the damn key yet you ass!"**

"Erm... Dark-kun? There isn't really any need to get all mad about it... I mean... I can just come back-"

"UUUUGH!"

"-later..."

Dark sighed, then sideglanced to Satoshi, the bridge of his nose pinched between two fingers.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Hm."

"Do you have a piece of paper?"

Satoshi nodded, then opened his suitcase and rummaged around for a bit. After a couple of seconds, he pulled out a blank sheet of paper and a pen.

"What's this for?"

Dark's only reply was to begin scribbling furiously on the white sheet.

__

Krad.

Stop being an ass. If it helps, I'll be the ass tonight. 'Meet' me at

Dark paused, tapping the pen against his chin.

__

the bath down the hall from your room. And remember your lotion this time, god. Ten o'clock.

Dark.

Dark smirked, remembering some inside note as he wrote the last line. Satoshi was... needless to say... clueless. It looked like a coded message to him. 'I'll be the ass'? What the hell?

Dark folded the paper in quarters, and then proceeded to slip it under Krad's door. He handed the pen back to a very confused Satoshi.

"..."

Dark smiled, standing up. "You should be able to get in at ten. Krad never locks his door.

"Eh... okay...?"

"...Don't tell me that you didn't get that."

"I didn't get that."

Dark chuckled to himself, then walked past Satoshi. "Why don't you leave your bag here, and we can go to the cafeteria? It's almost lunch time, anyway..." Satoshi nodded, and they were off.

The cafeteria was decorated just like the dorms. All white, with black furniture. The tables were black metal, as were the chairs. At the front, there was a line where you got your food.

As Dark loaded his trey up with food, Satoshi just got a small bowl of plain white rice. You didn't have to pay, since the school was completely funded by the government, but that probably meant that the food would taste like cardboard. Satoshi also grabbed a Ramune for his drink, and followed after Dark to sit at a round table with several other people already occupying it. One of them, Satoshi recognized, was Kisho.

"Hey, hey, hey, Dark! Who's your buddy?" one of the guys asked as they sat down, Satoshi feeling considerably awkward. Why didn't he just ignore Dark when he had the chance?

"Shut up, dude. This is Hiwatari Satoshi-kun. He's a Junior, just transferred here. White," he added, earning several looks from the various people at the table.

"White, huh?" The boy next to Satoshi scanned him up and down. The guy had short brown hair with a red streak running through it, and deep brown eyes. "You don't look too white. That hair-anyway. I'm Takeshi Saehara. You can call me Takeshi, though. I don't use my family name anymore. I'm a sophomore. Black," He added, grining.

"Niwa Daisuke," called a short redhead from across the table. His eyes were a shocking blood red, his blazing fiery hair falling lazily in front of his eyes. "Sophomore. I'm white."

"...Itachi Uchiha." A guy sitting on the other side of Dark said. He had a strange, dark aura to him. "I'm a junior. And... I'm black."

Satoshi felt a shiver run up and down my spine. "Sasuke Uchiha," said a boy across from Itachi, "I'm that ass's brother. I'm white. Freshman."

"You already know me," said a familiar blonde. "Kisho. Junior. Black all the way, baby."

"And," said Dark, turning to Satoshi. "I am Dark. Black senior. Welcome to Tasukete High."

__

This is the infamous Tasukete High School?

Kawaii Youjo Kira **story origionally. She asked me to continue her story!^_^ She gets the creadit for the first four chapters and the plot of the story!^_^ Here's a link so you can read her other stories!^_^ Url: fanfiction .net/u/1645958/Kawaii_Youjo_Kira**


	2. Chapter 2

Tasukete

Basic Summary: Satoshi is transferred to Tasukete High School, a school for the 'trouble kids'. Although he doesn't see what he did to deserve to go to such a place, he somehow finds himself being accepted by the other students. As he finds out more about the students of this strange school, could he possible learn to love again? Or will his newfound relationship end in heartbreak? Rated M for explicit lemons, language, violence, and angst flashbacks. (Tasukete translates to 'help')

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh, and I'm going to switch back to first-person perspective because it's easier for me to write.

(Satoshi's POV)

I sat on the bench outside of the dorm, feeling the light _pitter patter_ of the misty rain spraying against my face. It was still hot outside, but the water was luckily bound to help with the humidity tomorrow. It was almost ten.

"Hey! Sato-kun?"

I looked up to see a cute redhead in front of me, kneeling on one knee. I hadn't even noticed that he'd approached me, let alone sitting in front of me, trying to get me to open my eyes and pay attention to him. I jumped back a bit, startled by his close proximity.

"Erm…" I didn't remember his name yet… "Wh-yes? What is it?"

He leaned back, a slight frown creasing his brow. "Sato-kun, if you don't go inside soon, you'll get locked out."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Hm? Locked out? What do you mean? And… why are we suddenly on first-name terms?"

The boy blushed. "Well… here at Tasukete… we need to stick together, as friends. We can't let society's stereotypes of the 'trouble children' make us back down; they'll force us to loose our self-esteem. We all have our reasons for what we do, and our packs are all we have left. …and I forgot your last name, anyway.

"To answer your question… we have a curfew. It was origionally created because they… 'they' being the teachers and school faculty, and the country, really, didn't want us mingling with too many others of 'our type'. They don't want us plotting, or whatever… I don't really know. And, it makes it so that people like Kisho…" Dai blushed at this. Had something happened between…? "Don't have a chance to get with too many of the other students."

I nodded, then stood. "Thank you…"

"Daisuke. You can call me Daisuke."

"Daisuke, then. Thanks."

We entered the white building, and not three seconds after we did so, I heard a loud "clack" as the door locked behind us. It was like a horror movie. Barred windows, locked doors. What if there was a vampire attack, or a fire?

"Oh, by the way, Dark told me about what happened with Krad earlier."

I looked at him curiously. "…what's with that guy, anyway?"

Dai shrugged. "If he wants you to know, he'll tell you. If he doesn't, my body will be found bleeding in a deserted bathroom the day that I explain the situation."

I blinked. "Nice guy."

"Actually, he really is. Just a little melodramatic, and a hugely troubled past. But I guess… we're all that way, aren't we."

"…not me," I commented, trying to remember… anything… bad about my past. I mean, I'd been alone for my whole life, nobody even knows who my real parents are, and when I was thirteen, my stepfather was killed… but I didn't ever know the guy. He didn't live at our house most of the time; he probably came home twice a month to see how I was doing at school. Not that I needed the random checkups. No, I finished every year top of my class. I was the 'genius child'.

"But… you're white!"

I shrugged. "I don't even know what that means, kid."

Daisuke frowned. "…don't call me 'kid'. I'm only a year younger than you… and what do you mean, 'you don't know'?"

"Nobody's telling me what it means. So I obviously don't understand it."

"Dark didn't-"

"If Dark told me, then I would know, now wouldn't I?"

Daisuke sighed. "Okay. I'll try to explain.

"There are two types of students at Tasukete High School. The 'whites' and the 'blacks'. The students are classified into groups depending on the reason that they were recommended for this school by their parents or teachers. The Blacks… they're the _bad kids_. They have done some sort of crime—such as theft, child prostitution, murder, rape… etc. The Whites have a problem within themselves which is affecting the people around them, usually because of some sort of traumatic childhood experience or upbringing. Some examples might be…

"If a child… let's call this kid 'D'. If D was brought up by a drunken father and a mother who was on drugs… and his grandfather was the only one home most of the time and the grandfather had brain disorders and didn't know who D was… D might be prone to strange emotional breakdowns… bottling up his feelings… screaming at nothing… unstable social life… and insecurity. D may affect the students around him by screaming during class when he had troubles with a math problem… and may eventually resort to not doing any work at all and refusing to take part in classroom activities. When the teachers had finally given up hope, they might send D here because it would be 'beneficial' to everyone."

I got the feeling that we were no longer speaking of a hypothetical case.

"Naturally, the school came upon the decision to pair a black with a white in a dorm, so as to higher the self esteem of the white and to put a 'good influence' on the black. You're the oddball, though, since you got paired with—

"Anyway. Isn't this your room?"

I glanced at the number on the door, realizing that Daisuke was correct. "Yes, it is. Thank you for explaining it all to me, though now I'm wondering why _I _in particular am here…"

"Good luck with Krad!" Daisuke called as he turned and walked down the hall a ways, eventually turning and entering one of the rooms. He had a very feminine body, I observed. His hips curved softly, swaying from side to side as he gracefully trod down the hall. _What the hell are you thinking, Satoshi?_

I turned, placing my hand on the doorknob, then realized… oh shit. No key.

I didn't know what to do. Krad was down in the bathroom with Dark, and he was the only one with the key… wait. What if I went and asked him—politely—to let me use the key? Dark was with him, so he probably wouldn't set off his full-scale wrath upon me… bathroom. Okay.

I turned abruptly on my heel, striding quickly down the dark hallway. I saw a little light-up sign with a male bathroom sigh on it at the very end, and decided that this was where I would be headed. As I got closer, I began to hear some strange noises…

(Yeah. Satoshi's an idiot. Deal with it. And why do I always put a DK lemon before the DS?)

"Uuuuungh…"

Was that… a moan? I frowned, pulling the door open a bit, peeking inside, curious…

Curiosity killed the cat. I now understand the true meaning of this saying. Because there, right in front of me, were a very naked Krad and Dark.

Krad was bent over, his hands gripping one of the sinks, eyes closed, a light sheen of sweat across his face. He was blushing… but I suppose that makes sense, seeing as Dark was standing behind him, grinding into Krad with all of force. Dark's hands were wrapped around Krad's stomach, one gripping his length tightly, the other attempting to pull the blonde closer to him, trying to get farther inside him.

My first thought: What the hell are they doing??

My second thought: -gag- I'm glad I didn't have lunch… I was **not** expecting this…

My third thought: Why is witnessing two guys going at it so hot? Why is **this**, of all things, turning me on?

"Dark… move… faster…"

I'm pretty sure that Dark smirked, but his head was turned the other way, so I couldn't really tell. But I **do** know that he pulled almost all the way out, revealing his length for a moment, only to slam back into the blonde, making the later gasp… moan…

"D-Dark…"

Pull. Thrust. Pull. Thrust. I was stopped in my tracks, unable to move, unable to think straight. (xD no pun intended) My brain told me to get the hell out of there, but my legs were like lead weights, my stomach dropping and churning and my erection becoming more painfully obvious by the second. My heart was beating at a mile per minute.

Then, suddenly, Dark arched his back, an ecstatic look on his face, moaning. Krad gripped the sink so hard I'm surprised it didn't break, and soon, there was a white liquid trickling down the drain.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Whipping my head around, I saw the red hair of Daisuke Niwa…

(This would be a great place to end the chapter, but it's too short, and lacking storyline. On with it!!)

"Hey, Sato-kun. Come on, they'll see you," he whispered. "From what it sounded like to me, Krad really needs some time with Dark right now… why don't we go to my room?"

I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks. What the hell?! So this was _normal_ for this bloody school? Daisuke didn't seem even the tiniest bit surprised… or even weirded out that I had been watching. Shit, that sounds dirty.

Daisuke grabbed my hand, realizing that I wasn't going to be able to move on my own accord, and he began to pull me down the hall. We arrived at room 406, and the redhead unlocked the door and stepped aside for me to enter.

As I walked in, I recognized the familiar look of institution. It was completely white—white walls, white sheets, a white chair, and white desk. The bed frames were made out of some silvery metal.

"You can sit down," Daisuke said, gesturing to one of the beds. I sat, and he sat next to me.

I stared at the wall, my heart still pounding from the 'encounter'. I couldn't get that image out of my head… "Daisuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Is… er… _that…_ normal? For this school, I mean?"

I saw Daisuke nodding out of the corner of my eye. "Yeah. Well, it's usually roommates, since they don't have to worry about having a place to meet without getting… erm… caught. Although, most of us who have been here for a while wouldn't dare to walk into a room with loud moans on the other side of the door…

"Actually, you coped with it a lot better than I did. I walked in on these two seniors last year… I seriously puked. I didn't think that guys could do that kind of thing…"

I nodded. "Honestly, neither did I. And I thought about puking…"

"You looked like you were enjoying it."

I felt my jaw drop, my head whipping around to face the redhead. "No I _wasn't!_ That was… just… was…" I couldn't even find the words to explain how terribly revolted I felt… That look on his face…

"Anyway. Sex at this school is mainly a source of comfort. Most of us are straight, but if you were a virgin, which I'm assuming you are, you just wouldn't get it. In that one moment… you forget _everything,_ literally. You forget who you are, what you're doing… you forget how to form a coherent thought. All you can think about is…" But then he stopped, noticing my discomfort. "Sorry."

"That's fine," I muttered, staring at the floor.

"If one of us needs to forget, a roommate or friend will make us. If we're having a rough day, a tough time… need to get over something… this is what we do. It's like drugs, or alcohol. Get it?"

I shook my head. "Honestly, I don't."

Daisuke smirked. "Hm. I wouldn't expect you to. Well, anyway, is there anything else you want to ask me?"

I frowned, trying to think of a question. But all I could think about… was…

"Well, anyway, you have to admit, those two are pretty hot," Daisuke said with a chuckle. I raised an eyebrow, glancing at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I always get a hard-on when I walk in on them. They're just so _passionate,_ you know?"

I shrugged.

"Hey, Sato-kun? You have a hard-on, don't you? Want me to take care of that?"

I felt my eyes widen as I looked over at him, my face hot. What the hell was he implying? I'd known him for a total of… what? Six hours?

"U-uh… n-no thanks, D-Daisuke. I'll… er… go back to my room and wait for Krad."

I heard a chuckle as I stood to leave.

"Don't expect Krad to help you out. He's going to be in a good mood, which means he'd probably only break half the bones in your body if you asked."

I winced. "I wasn't… uh… i-implying that. I mean, he h-has my key, and… um…"

Dai laughed again. "Suure he does."

"_That's why I was down there in the first place, you idiot!"_

I hurled the door open, slamming it shut roughly behind me as I stormed out of the room. I didn't take three steps out of room 406, when I ran smack-dab into Dark.

"Hiwatari-kun?" he asked, startled. "What are you doing—oh. Damn. I forgot that you needed a key…"

I felt myself blushing, by face getting redder by the minute. This was Dark… the guy in the bathroom… oh my god.

I ran past Dark, trying my best not to look at his face. I felt so guilty—A. for catching him, and B. for stopping to watch, even if it wasn't my fault that I couldn't move.

As I arrived at my room, I noticed that the door was slightly ajar. I silently praised Krad for allowing me into his room… -shudder- our room… and slipped inside, lightly closing the door behind me.

The room was dark. I saw a lump laying in one of the beds, which I assumed to be an almost-asleep Krad. I noticed another door on the other side of the room, and, wondering what it was, crossed the bedroom and opened it.

Inside was a bathroom. Wait, a bathroom? Why was there one at the end of the hall, then? Was it just for—but I wouldn't allow myself to think that thought. Of course the teachers wouldn't be that thick!

I decided on taking a cold shower before bed. Who knows what kind of dreams I'd be having…?

**__**

This is

Kawaii Youjo Kira **story origionally. She asked me to continue her story!^_^ She gets the creadit for the first four chapters and the plot of the story!^_^ Here's a link so you can read her other stories!^_^ Url: fanfiction .net/u/1645958/Kawaii_Youjo_Kira**


	3. Chapter 3

Tasukete

Basic Summary: Satoshi is transferred to Tasukete High School, a school for the 'trouble kids'. Although he doesn't see what he did to deserve to go to such a place, he somehow finds himself being accepted by the other students. As he finds out more about the students of this strange school, could he possible learn to love again? Or will his newfound relationship end in heartbreak? Rated M for explicit lemons, language, violence, and angst flashbacks. (Tasukete translates to 'help')

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

__

I stood in my old apartment. I was staring at my hand, for some reason. I noticed a little spot of red blood on it.

I made to rub it off. Brushing my finger across the tiny red puddle, I realized that it wouldn't wash. I rubbed a bit harder, but it wouldn't go away!

Eventually, the puddle began to grow bigger. It dripped down my hand, a deep red stream cascading down my arm. A puddle formed at my feet, but I continued to rub, only managing to cover my other hand with blood. I felt my eyes widen as I looked down at the ground, for at my feet…

Was a white sheet. A sheet covering a body. I tried to scream, tried to step back, but the sticky pool of blood at my feet wouldn't let me move, the hot red liquid erupted from my mouth instead of sound. I couldn't stop to breathe, and pretty soon I was completely covered in the red, red, red… and I was pretty sure it wasn't mine…

"GAH!!" I screamed as I sat up straight in bed, my body drenched in sweat. I breathed heavily as if I hadn't tasted air in a lifetime.

Panting, I realized that it was only a dream. It was just a dream. That's all that it was…

But the blood… so much blood. I was so scared… and who was the body under the sheet…?

"Oi!" I heard another sound issuing from the bed next to mine. It was my roommate, Krad. "What's up with you? Your screaming woke me up, whatever your name is!" Krad whispered harshly, his voice sounding plenty loud in the darkness.

"It's Hiwatari," I whispered back. "I'm sorry… if I woke you anyway..."

I heard a sigh. "Ugh… it's alright. I was already up, anyway. Sorry if I've been seeming a little… well, asocial today…"

That was an understatement.

"…but I'm not usually like this. I've just had a rough week. You saw what happened in the bathroom, didn't you?"

I felt a blush waving over my cheeks. How did he know—

"You have really blue hair. I haven't ever seen anything like it. Dark told me it was natural… anyway. I saw some of it outside the door…"

"…Oh."

Krad laughed. "Sorry for ruining your innocence so soon, dude." 'Dude'? Wait, was this the same guy who everyone was talking about? 'They'd find my bleeding body in the bathroom if he found out' and all that?

"You seem to be…" I began to blurt, but stopped. I didn't want to get on his bad side quite yet.

"What?"

"…different. From what everybody says, at least."

Krad laughed out loud. "Ha! Yeah, well, I'm in a good mood tonight. If you'd woken me up any other night, you'd probably be knocking on Dai's door right now, begging for secrets on how to earn my mercy."

I blushed again. "…why Daisuke's door?"

"Well… you two seem like you'd be good for each other. Dai's been with so many recently, he's really popular with the… uh… straight guys. But I think it would be good for him to have an innocent… well not so innocent _now_, but you know what I mean… guy that he could trust. He's had a lot to deal with recently, he has."

I felt a sudden twinge of pity for the boy, which was suddenly replaced with a strong wave of curiosity. Who had he been with? He seemed to be… well, nice enough… not exactly 'innocent', but someone that people could easily take advantage of. I wondered if he'd initiated any of those relationships…

"Er… what's with that kid, anyway?" I asked awkwardly, not wanting to sound too interested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" I thought about how to best word the question… "sometimes… or at least this is how it seems to me… Daisuke is like, all cute and innocent, and the next he's going on about… well… stuff that a normal however-old-he-is guy shouldn't be thinking about. Especially with other guys…" who he'd met only a few hours previous…

"Well, Dai is a strange one. I think he enjoys sex and stuff, but his life isn't completely run by it, like some of ours are. Think of it as… uh… a sport, if you will. Some people are always playing baseball; their entire lives completely run by it. Others are on the team, but they have other things they do in their spare time. No matter how much talent they might have, they just aren't interested in doing it for a living, really. They wouldn't put it on the top of their list-of-things-to-do-in-their-perfect-day. Well… maybe a little at the end…"

I shivered. One: sex? A sport? And two: how did _he_ know how much talent Daisuke would have? "Ah. I suppose… that makes sense…"

"He's had a couple of regular partners… Dark in particular… but other than that, he's been single for a while now. You should go for him."

I frowned. "Aren't you annoyed about that?"

"About what? What Dark does and who he comforts is none of my damn business. He can do what he pleases."

"But… aren't you two…"

"Neither of us has ever…" Krad trailed off, and when he finished, his voice was merely a low whisper, as if holding back tears. "Had a serious relationship with anyone."

"…oh. But…" I didn't want to push him too hard, since I guessed we were nearing a pretty touchy subject… "Does anyone have a serious relationship in this school?"

Krad sighed. "Yeah. There are several exclusive relationships around here… like Sasuke and his roommate, Naruto (AN: JUST TO MAKE ALL YOU FANGIRLS HAPPY!)… and I've heard that Takeshi's been with someone for a while… his name's Roku, I think."

I nodded, then realizing that he couldn't see me, added a simple "Alright."

Krad chuckled. "'Kay, time to sleep now. If you wake me up again, I'm not going to be this nice, I can guarantee it."

I laughed uneasily, and a few minutes later, drifted into a dreamless sleep.

………

The next day was Sunday. I walked out onto the courtyard in the back of the school (basically a little green patch of grass with a few trees in it) and was immediately bombarded by… who else? Kisho was soon jumping up and down in my face, his blonde hair flopping in his face.

"Heeeey… Satoshi-kun! What's UP? I'm bored. Wanna go to the library? Huh? No, of course you don't. What about the cafeteria? Do you always eat that lightly like you did yesterday, or were you just not hungry? You are kind of thin…" His eyes scanned my body up and down, making me uncomfortable, like I was under some sort of evaluation. Apparently I passed, because a sly grin began to creep onto his face. "You'd be a good seme…"

I frowned. "What did you just call me?"

Kisho choked a laugh, while another blonde walked up behind him and smacked him on the back. "Kisho. Seriously. Stop harassing new people." The guy was short, with spiky blonde hair that must have used an entire bottle of hairjel. He had three scars on each cheek, giving him almost catlike whiskers.

"WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP SAYING THAT?? I'm not harassing Satoshi, he's my buddy!"

The newcomer turned to me, then smiled sweetly. "Satoshi-kun, then?" I couldn't help but wonder how I had happened to get on first-name terms with all of these random kids… "Nice to meet you. You can call me Naruto." Sasuke's roommate? "Black freshman."

I nodded. "White junior. Just got here yesterday…"

Naruto smirked. "Ah, so you're still _innocent_, huh? Hey, you don't look white."

I shook my head. "Everybody says I look black. I don't know why… and what do you mean _ino-_" but I couldn't finish the last sentence, remembering the previous night in vivid detail. My face must've shown something, because the two blondes chuckled and exchanged looks.

"Wow. First day, huh? That's harsh. I saw my roommate with this freak-" Naruto jabbed his thumb in the direction of Kisho- "Was it… my second week? Yeah. That was tough. There was a lot of blood, since it was Sasuke's first—"

After that, I pretty much zoned out. I let myself do that sometimes—I don't know why, I guess it's just a habit. I let myself go on auto-pilot.

I kind of woke up around three hours later. I was sitting in… a library? With a pile of books around me. I assumed that I had made some sort of stupid excuse about checking out the library to get away from those weirdos, but now, I heard someone calling my name. Well, whispering, actually. Seemingly from somewhere on the other side of my stacks of books.

"Sato-kun?... Sato-kun??" I glanced up, noticing a spray of red hair above the books. I shoved one of the stacks to the side.

"Yes, Daisuke? What is it?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I'm bored. Entertain me."

I felt myself roll my eyes. "In case your intellect isn't high enough in order to realize this, I am reading. You might want to try the same thing, if you can," I didn't know why I was being so mean. I guess I was just in a bad mood…

The words didn't even seem to affect Daisuke. "Alright, then." He grabbed a large green book off the top of the pile, and started to read.

I sighed, and returned my eyes to the page I was on. Why couldn't people just leave me alone? All I asked was for some solitude!

"Hey, Sato-kun?"

"What!"

Daisuke recoiled a bit, his eyes apologizing. "…what's wrong?"

I frowned. That was a good question. "I don't know! Just leave me alone! I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of people bugging me and talking to me and ranting on and on about shit that I just don't care about! This is the fucking worst school in Japan, what the hell am I doing here?? I have a four-point-fucking-oh grade average! I've never done anything wrong? Why can't I just be fucking alone??"

I saw Dai's eyes fill with tears. He looked down. "…t-this is why. I t-think… I'm s-sorry if I did… anything… N-Naruto was right…" he hiccupped. 'Naruto was right?' What?

Daisuke covered his eyes with his arm, fleeing the scene in a hurry. I wanted so badly to run after him._But isn't this what you wanted?Isn't_

_This. Solitude. That idiot's gone now. Right? _A voice in the back of my head asked quietly.

_what what I wanted?_

I nodded slowly, and returned to my novel. Now, where was I…?

Later that night… around nine-thirty, actually… I left the library and headed across the campus. I would've stayed there, but the curfew drew me back to the dorms. And another thing—I had made up my mind to apologize to Daisuke.

I don't know why, but ever since our first meeting… there was just something about him that intrigued me. Maybe it was his femininity, or the way he could be innocent and not-so-innocent at the same time. Maybe it was that bright smile, which could defeat any storm… yeah, that was definitely it.

I knocked on the door do Dai's dorm, tapping my foot as I waited impatiently for the door to open. It did… but not by who I was expecting.

It was Dark… no shirt, his clothes and hair ruffled and a slight tinge of pink illuminating his cheeks. His lips were swollen, his eyes hazy… and peering out from behind him on the bed… was Daisuke, in a similar state.

"S-Satoshi…kun?" Dark whispered, his eyes wide with surprise and his mouth hanging slightly agape.

I didn't even have to ask. It was quite obvious what they had been doing… and it was also quite obvious that I shouldn't have barged in like this. I should've thought to press my ear against the door before I'd entered. Right. Because absolutely everybody does that. But still, I should've learned my lesson from yesterday.

(AN: WE ARE SWITCHING TO DAI'S POINT OF VIEW! I wanted to make that clear… )

I lay on the bed, my bare chest exposed, my eyes bugging out of their sockets as I stared at the blue-haired teen now standing in my doorway. I was horrified to think of what this would look like to a "newcomer" at Tasukete… both of us half-naked, lips swollen, etc., but it wasn't like that with Dark and me.

When I had explained my situation to Dark—telling him of how I'd been so easily pushed out of Satoshi's life… how he'd completely rejected me and snapped at me. It was as if he was a completely different person from the shy, kind one that I'd met previously. He was so well liked here—not only for his innocence, but for his easygoing nature, as well. But that reputation had been shattered that day at lunch.

I'd heard from Naruto—not believing him at first—that Satoshi had completely blown up at him. He'd gone all quiet for a while, then just started spazzing and freaking out over nothing. And I mean, literally nothing. He just yelled at anything anyone said, saying how awful it was.

Apparently he'd left the cafeteria, muttering something about the library. I know that everybody here has problems… but it was almost like Satoshi was two different people altogether.

"S-Satoshi…kun?" Dark asked, obviously equally surprised at Satoshi's sudden appearance as I was. I saw the bluenette's eyes flicker between Dark and me for a moment, wide and shocked. It wasn't as if we had been making much noise, just kissing, etc… so he would've had no warning.

"Oh." Satoshi said plainly, resuming his perfectly composed figure. "I can come back at another time, then."

Sato-kun turned to go, but Dark grabbed his arm before he had the chance to get any further. He tried to jerk it away, but that just made the black-haired teen grip even harder. I choked out a gasp as Dark pulled Satoshi into the room, slamming the door closed behind him with the back of his foot.

"Hey! Let me… go!" Satoshi demanded, trying with all of his will to get his wrist away from the guy in front of him.

Dark roughly dropped Satoshi's hand, sending the bluenette flailing backwards towards a wall. Dark slammed his hand on the wall next to Satoshi's head, and leaned forward in one quick movement, locking his lips into the boy's below him. Satoshi's eyes widened in surprise, and I could tell that Dark wasn't going to get the kind of submission that he wanted. Dark proceeded to press his body up against Satoshi's, grinding his hips and earning a soft moan from Sato-kun as he began to relax.

(AN: THIS IS NOT A DARK SATOSHI FANFICTION! I thought you might want to know, if that's what it looks like as of now…)

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Satoshi-kun was standing not a foot away from me, pinned to a wall by another guy. My mouth must've been hanging open; I had definitely not been expecting him to even show up at my door… but he must've been there for me, right? Was he really that good of friends with Dark?

Dark unlatched their lips, Satoshi's eyes remaining closed several seconds later. Dark leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"So, Satoshi-kun? Do you feel it? Do you understand why we do this?"

Satoshi didn't reply; he just stared at the wall opposite of them.

"We offer up our bodies to our friends, as a therapy of sorts." Dark's voice remained at a whisper. "We can't give any emotional help, obviously, because each persons' problem is worse than the last. Our minds have been so twisted and warped beyond repair… so we just forget our problems instead. Do you understand?"

Satoshi sighed, nodding slightly. It was dark, so I couldn't be sure, but I thought I saw a tiny glint of a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Based on your little show in the lunchroom today, I suppose you aren't as fine-and-dandy as you appear to be. But I—we—can make you forget those problems, whatever they may be," Dark whispered. "Even if you don't want to tell us, we'll understand."

I felt my stomach churn as I realized what Dark was implying. I wasn't sure if many people did three-ways here in Tasukete, but I had heard some kids talking about them before. I also realized that Dark—weather he meant to or not—was offering a chance for me to be able to touch Satoshi, to hold him. Dark knew of my fondness for the boy, and it was quite possible that this act was all for my own good.

"What 'little sho-'" Dark hooked his lips around Satoshi's once again, wrapping one arm around his back, and switching their positions so that he was the one against the wall. (AN: The wall is fairly close to the bed…) I made room for the two as they toppled over onto the bed, sitting on my knees as they kissed.

Dark broke the kiss yet again. I was somewhat surprised that Satoshi was going along with all of this, but maybe he saw that there was no use in arguing with Dark. I had learned that lesson the hard way… I felt a slight twinge in my wrists where he had tied me with a belt as I remembered that particular night three weeks into my stay here…

"…Dai?" Dark's voice was husky, intoxicated. It was almost deeper than after his sessions with Krad. Almost.

"Yeah?" My voice cracked. I hadn't noticed my pounding heart before this…

"You don't mind doing uke, right? I'm thinking that Satoshi won't be half bad, after he learns… you don't mind bottom?"

I wondered who I was doing bottom for, but nodded anyway. What was Dark planning…?

"Come here, Dai."

I obliged, and we all readjusted, Satoshi acting in a completely dazed mode, while Dark was in control. I assumed I was somewhere in between. I sat up, leaning against the headboard. Dark proceeded to remove the bluenette's shirt. They were both kneeling before me, Satoshi's back to me.

I, at this point, was feeling extremely jealous. Dark was getting Sato-kun all to himself, and though it was extremely hot, I wanted more.

I sat up, kneeling as well, my arms snaking around Satoshi's bare waist. I lightly nuzzled his neck with my lips, licking the soft skin with my tongue. I heard a moan issue from Satoshi's lips, though weather it was because of Dark or me, I couldn't be sure.

Satoshi's head fell back as Dark and I ran our hands and lips across his body. I nibbled on his ivory skin, licking in a line up the side of his neck. My hand reached up to his chin, one finger twisting his head to face me. He lazily obliged, succumbing to my will with ease, and I leaned up to kiss him.

As our lips connected, I felt… well… different. It was better than any other kiss that I'd ever had—not even Kisho, the male prostitute, could top this. Instead of only using his lips, Satoshi somehow managed to use his entire body. He leaned back into my arms, sighing, tracing my lips with his tongue. When I parted them, Satoshi pressed further into my mouth.

During this time, Dark had managed to slip Satoshi's pants off, and was now moving his hands to me. I allowed him to yank them down at the same time as my boxers. I moved my hands around to do the same for him.

Dark unlatched his lips from Satoshi's shoulder. "We don't have much time. The teachers come around to check the rooms at one… we're going to have to do several things at once. I'd like to show Satoshi how to do things… Sato-kun. Turn around."

I felt my eyes widen. So he was doing uke for Dark? Or was he my seme…? Either way, Satoshi obliged, turning to face me. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, bringing my lips up to his. We fell backwards into a Satoshi sandwich, with Dark on top of Satoshi who was laying on me.

I was surprised when Satoshi seemed to come out of his daze, brushing his lips along my jaw, biting lightly at the hollow under my ear, evoking a small moan from me. But then suddenly he jerked his hips forward, making my already erect member tighten, as Dark inserted a finger into his entrance.

"It's alright, Sato-kun," I whispered, "It won't hurt after you get used to it…"

He nodded, allowing Dark to re-insert his finger. I saw his face scrunch up for a moment, but he seemed to get used to it after a second. He ducked down again, resuming his spot on my neck. He licked and bit, applying more pressure when Dark pushed farther, harder.

I was somewhat surprised that Satoshi was so naturally talented—his lips knew exactly what to do, how hard to bite, which spots would make me moan. Eventually, he had lowered himself to one of my nipples, making me gasp as he took it in his mouth. His skilled tongue flicked around it, licking a circle, then he began to suck. I heard (and felt) him moan as another of Dark's fingers squeezed into his ass.

I sunk my fingers into Satoshi's hair as he lowered himself even farther, tracing a line down my stomach, his warmth leaving my skin tingling. His eyes squeezed shut and he stopped momentarily as the third and final finger was inserted into his entrance, and after a few seconds, he resumed his position. My breath caught as I realized what he was doing.

So now I was leaning against the headboard, my hands the only thing holding the three of us up. Satoshi's arms were wrapped around my waist, and Dark was straddling his back. Satoshi's hand reached to take my member lightly, his tongue teasing and flicking against the head. I felt myself get even harder, if that's possible, a moan escaping my open mouth.

Sato-kun sighed as Dark removed all three of his fingers, blowing hot, moist air onto my aching member. He proceeded to lick up and down my shaft, earning a loud moan from deep in my throat. It took all of my willpower to hold back…

Dark lined himself up, pressing his head into Satoshi's ass. Satoshi's moan was about twice as loud as mine, his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me tighter to him. I gasped as Satoshi's reaction ended up with half of my member engulfed in the heat of Sato-kun's mouth.

After a three-second-lifetime pause, Dark inched his way into Satoshi, while the bluenette's arms and lips tightened even harder around me. After a while, Dark had finally gotten himself all the way in, and Satoshi relaxed, realizing that my manhood remained in his mouth. He continued what he had been doing earlier—licking, sucking, slower this time… Dark wasn't moving so that Satoshi could get used to his presence.

I was suddenly glad for my experience, for had it not been that I had all of those other guys give me blowjobs, I wouldn't have been used to this kind of thing, and I would've cummed (sp?) a long time ago. After a few seconds, though, Dark began to move.

He pulled about halfway out of Satoshi, then slowly pushed back in. I felt the vibrations of his moan on my skin, making me sigh in return. Dark soon set a pace—slow at first, but getting faster—and Satoshi began to pump my erection with his mouth at the same timing.

We all three groaned at once with each thrust, and not too long afterwards, I came in Satoshi's mouth. Around the same time, Satoshi did the same, which sent Dark over the edge inside of him. They all collapsed, panting, our sweat and cum mixing in the mess that we'd made.

"I… thought… you said… I was going to be… uke…" I panted, trying to remember how to think.

Dark chuckled. "I… changed my mind…"

(SATOSHI POV)

I came back out of my trance. As I mentioned earlier, sometimes when I don't want to think, I just let my mind wander for a while. Someone could be shot right in front of me and I wouldn't notice; that's how serious it was. I didn't know where I was, or what I was doing…

Usually when I 'wake up', I'm in a quiet sort of place, with no one around me. I assume that people don't really want to be around a half-dead guy, so they clear away from me. But this time… this time…

Oh my god.

When I awoke, I first recognized Dark's voice. Was he still talking to me, or something? That's why I had zoned out in the first place—I didn't want to deal with Dark. But he said something like… "I changed my mind"… which obviously made no sense. I then realized that I was naked. And he was on top of me. Naked. And… I was resting on Daisuke's chest… which by the way… was naked.

"GAAH!" I heard myself scream, scrambling to sit upright, and throwing Dark off of my back, nearly sending him hurdling off of the edge of the bed. I scrambled over to the other side, my body automatically assuming the fetal position. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

Both of their eyes widened, staring at me. "W-what?" Daisuke seemed quite confused, on the contrary.

"WHAT ARE… WHAT HAPP-"

Dark frowned. "Jeez, calm down! It's just sex, that's all!"

I felt my eyes widen. I thought that surely I would've remembered… I would've recalled… "I don't remember anything like… that…?"

Dark's head cocked to the side. "Don't remember? What do you mean by… don't remember? It wasn't even a minute ago!"

I wracked my brain, trying to recall anything. I would've obviously complied if I was in my little trance thing… but…

I shook my head. "I can't remember anything. If I… was unresponsive, or something like that…"

Dark's jaw dropped open. "I wouldn't call that unresponsive. You just gave Dai the blowjob of his life, not to mention the moans that woke half the dor-"

"Dark! Don't be so mean…" Dai cut in, his huge blood red eyes widened by surprise and almost… was that fear?

"Blowjob? What the hell are you… saying…" I ended the sentence in uncertainty, noticing the sweet yet salty taste in my mouth… Ew. Ew, ew, ew, ew, had I been doing when I was in my trances?

****

This is

_Kawaii Youjo Kira **story origionally. She asked me to continue her story!^_^ She gets the creadit for the first four chapters and the plot of the story!^_^ Here's a link so you can read her other stories!^_^ Url: fanfiction .net/u/1645958/Kawaii_Youjo_Kira**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tasukete

Basic Summary: Satoshi is transferred to Tasukete High School, a school for the 'trouble kids'. Although he doesn't see what he did to deserve to go to such a place, he somehow finds himself being accepted by the other students. As he finds out more about the students of this strange school, could he possible learn to love again? Or will his newfound relationship end in heartbreak? Rated M for explicit lemons, language, violence, and angst flashbacks. (Tasukete translates to 'help')

PLEASE READ: This chapter begins with some SasuNaruness. FYI, for those of you who don't know: Sasuke has jet black hair and pale skin… and is really smart and everyone says he's emo even though he's not. Naruto is a strange character with too much energy and yellow hair with spikeys. And catlike whisker scars.

__

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In case you don't remember what happened in the last chapter:

Satoshi goes to lunch with Naruto, then spaces out because he doesn't want to have to deal with the lively chitchat. He 'wakes up' three hours later in the library. Daisuke comes up to him and starts talking, but Satoshi, not quite knowing why, starts yelling at him. Daisuke goes away, sad.

Then later, Satoshi goes to Dai's room to apologize. He walks in on Daisuke and Dark making out, (well actually, Dark opens the door, but it's pretty obvious what's been going on) and he says that he'll come back at another time. This is about when he starts to zone out again. Then Dark pulls him in the room and starts a major three-way between himself, Satoshi and Daisuke. When it's all over, Satoshi wakes up, and starts freaking out because Dark is saying that he gave Dai a blowjob. And… then the chapter ended. xD

(Sasuke's POV)

"Naruto?" I whispered, quietly tiptoeing up to the back of his chair. It looked like he was crying, his head lying on the desk and his arms wrapped protectively around it, but I couldn't be sure. "Are you okay?"

He looked up. Naruto's eyes were red from the tears, though they were long ago cried. His usually-talkative lips were somewhat parted.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered in return, quivering. "I… I'm sorry…" He stood up, attempting to walk past me, but I blocked him, first grabbing his shoulder, then running one finger down his damp cheek. I felt the catlike scars that had adorned his face since I knew him… but there was something else there now, as well. I suppose I hadn't seen it in the darkness, but a long wet streak traced his jawline. As I looked at my finger, I noticed that it was red with his blood.

"What happened?" I whispered, my voice heavy with worry.

Naruto stared at the ground, no longer attempting to escape. I knew that he would open up to me eventually… he always did.

"Have you met… Satoshi Hiwatari?"

I frowned. This conversation was taking an oddly unexpected twist. What did Hiwatari have to do with anything?

"Yes, I have. That new… erm… kind of easygoing… blue-haired kid?"

Naruto's eyes widened, filling once again with tears.

"Naruto?" His sobs echoed throughout the room I wrapped my arms around him, resting my cheek on top of his head. "When you're ready, why don't we talk about what happened?"

After a few minutes of tears, Naruto spoke. "I… I wanted to get to know Satoshi a little better, you know? He seemed like such a nice kid… like you said, really easygoing, but… well… we got to the lunchroom… and sat down at the usual table… and he just got really _cruel_. He said that we were all useless freaks of nature that had no past and no future, and that we shouldn't even exist… and all this other stuff... I tried to stand up for us… you know… I don't really remember what I said, but anyway, Sasuke turned to look at me… his eyes somehow colder than ice… and his expression murderous. And he said… 'You think you're so great, Naruto? That you can wound my ego with your words alone? You're pathetic. The fact that what I'm saying makes you get on the defensive proves that you're a weakling. I'll bet that Sasuke's only stayed with you for this long because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings.'

"Kisho glared at Satoshi… and said… that if I was really that much of a burden, I'd have to be a really great fuck. But then he said that I probably was… so Satoshi's idea was somewhat plausible… Satoshi smirked, turning back to me. He put his hand on my chin, tracing it with one fingernail, drawing blood. I don't know why I didn't run… I guess I was in too much shock, and I was debating over weather their theory could be correct.

"'Well, Naruto-_kun_?' Satoshi whispered. 'Maybe you should just leave Sasuke alone. I'd bet he'd like some time to be with other people. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he was fucking other people behind your back. Right?'

"So I ran away. I vaguely remember Daisuke trying to get me to stay, I don't think he wanted to be alone with this new Satoshi, Kisho, and Krad, but I left anyway. I knocked Dark over somewhere on the courtyard, and ended up telling him the story…"

I felt tears budding in my own eyes as Naruto relayed his story to me. I held him even tighter, as though I could keep anyone else from harming him.

"Naruto…" I whispered into the darkness. "Do you seriously believe… do you actually think… that I would be with you… just because you're a good _fuck_? I… I…" I debated in my mind weather or not to say those words… say them for the first time in my life… those that could either start or end it all.

Naruto sniffed. "But… why else, then…?"

"I love you, Naruto. That's why. I don't think I could live without you."

It was silent for a moment. All to be heard was the steady sound of our breathing.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto looked up into my eyes, pleading. "…Make me forget…," he whispered as he captured my lips with his own.

**__**

This is

Kawaii Youjo Kira **story origionally. She asked me to continue her story!^_^ She gets the creadit for the first four chapters and the plot of the story!^_^ Here's a link so you can read her other stories!^_^ Url: fanfiction .net/u/1645958/Kawaii_Youjo_Kira**


	5. Chapter 5

Tasukete

Basic Summary: Satoshi is transferred to Tasukete High School, a school for the 'trouble kids'. Although he doesn't see what he did to deserve to go to such a place, he somehow finds himself being accepted by the other students. As he finds out more about the students of this strange school, could he possible learn to love again? Or will his newfound relationship end in heartbreak? Rated M for explicit lemons, language, violence, and angst flashbacks. (Tasukete translates to 'help')

**_For the Readers: Hello, this is Kyuun! I had written the chapters after KawaiiYoujoKira first for chapters before but everyone said that they were too confusing so I'm changing my chapters to making easier to understand but it'll probably be completely different than my old chapters.^^_**

**_This is origionally KawaiiYoujoKira story but she wanted someone to take it over and that is what she said I could do.... BUT STILL SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

0ooo0ooo0

_A blowjob..._ Satoshi thought feeling a sickening feeling coming to his stomach. "I-I see..." Satoshi says pulling his hand to cover his mouth. "I-I'm going back to my room." Satoshi says in a low voice pulling his clothing on shakily.

"Sato!... Wait!" Daisuke says reaching out to Satoshi who looked at him with an evil look and he pulled his hand back.

"Are... Are you sure you don't remember?" Dark says noticing Daisuke's fear.

"Nothing from the point when you..." Satoshi says trailing off with a look of shock taking over his face before he shook his head. "Does it really matter? It's not like you need me to. It was your fun." Satoshi says looking towards the door. He pulled his shirt on and walked toward the door. "Don't try to include me in them again or I will report your little games to the headmaster..." He mutters under his breath before he walked out of the room. He walked silently thinking and thinking trying to put two and two together but he just couldn't remember what had gone on, even though he was pretty sure what had happened.

_Why does this always happen? First at the apartment... now this damn inscident. Why did I blank out during something as important as losing my virginity?!_ Satoshi thought with a fustrated sigh as he entered his room. Krad was sitting at his desk staring at picture but Satoshi didn't really seem to care. He pulled out some of his sleeping clothing and a towel before he headed to the door that led to their rooms bathroom. _I feel discusting!_Satoshi thinks with an annoyed sigh before he stripped his clothing off, wincing at the pain that was now setting in from the rear attack Dark had given him. He stepped into the shower letting the hot water hit his body and he let out a sigh as the pain slowly melted away.

_Was it that bad? I thought it was pretty good._ A voice echeoed in Satoshi's head and Satoshi blinked before he opened the sliding door and looked to see if someone had snuck into the bathroom.

_What the hell?_ Satoshi thought shaking his head before he opened his mouth and let it fill with water to swish around in his mouth to remove the taste out of his mouth.

_The red head's a sex-fanatic right? We should have some more fun with him some other time._ The same voice says with a slight laugh and Satoshi spit the water onto the drain before scowling

"I don't know who the hell you are but leave me the hell alone." Satoshi says in a low voice as he washed his body listening to the voice.

_Well somebodies gets grumpy after sex! You need to pull the stick out of your ass! You're acting just like the bastard in here._ "Shut-up!"

_Great... _Satoshi thought reaching out and grabbing my towel. _I'm talking to myself again..._ He thought as he exited the shower to dry off. He pulled on his clean clothing before he exited the bathroom, only to be tackled by the red headed Daisuke.

"SATO! I'm so sorry we pissed you off like that! Please don't tell the head master!" Daisuke pleaded choking Satoshi in a tight embrace.

"D-Dai-s-suke." Satoshi chokes out trying to pull the boy off him but Daisuke tightens his grip.

"I promise I won't bother you while your reading or while your working and I'll keep my pervy comments to myself! Please... Please... Please! Don't tell the headmaster about what happened!" Daisuke pleads and Satoshi actually pulled him far enough away to take a deep breath.

"DON'T EVER Hug me like that again! You could have killed me." Satoshi mutters giving Daisuke a dark glare before standing up and walking over to his bed. "And I never said I was going to tell the head master about what happened tonight. Just don't expect me to keep my mouth shut if you two pull the moves on me again." Satoshi says coolly sitting on his bed and Daisuke stood infront of Satoshi with wide happy eyes as he smiled brightly.

"THANK YOU! IF you did tell me and Dark wouldn't be roommates anymore and I would be sad because we're best friends! We've been best friends since Dark came here when I was a freshman." Daisuke says with a cheerful look on his face and Satoshi looks at him confused before looking foreword.

_That's one thing I never had... friends but who needs them, they just abandon you when you need them most._ Satoshi thinks with a cool look when he noticed Krad had disappeared. "Where'd Krad go?" Satoshi says in a curious voice and Daisuke perked up suprised that Satoshi wanted to have a normal conversation.

"He left with Dark... Dark apparently really needed to talk to Krad about something." Daisuke says with a slight blush on his face.

"Probably wanted to make more moves in the dark." Satoshi comments before he could even think about what came out of his mouth and Daisuke grinned wildly at him. "What?" Satoshi says with a glare on his face as Daisuke looked away from him.

"Nothing..." Daisuke says still grinning and Satoshi felt his heart thump and he blinked.

_Did I just hear my heart skip a beat? _Satoshi thought before shaking his head and looking at Daisuke with a cool look on his face.

"H-Hey... Sato. I know I might be redigging a grave but... why are you always so angery when you're around us?" Daisuke says softly not looking at Satoshi but Satoshi sensed he was bracing himself for harsh words. Satoshi didn't know what happened but he felt like someone had taken over his body because he had stood up and sat down on the ground infront of Daisuke, who looked at him in shock. Satoshi wanted to tell him it was none of his business but his lips wouldn't move and when they did he said what he didn't want to say.

"Because I've always been alone." His voice said but to Satoshi it didn't sound like his voice. "I only have ever had myself to keep company. I never spoke to other people and they never spoke to me. That's how it always was... people have always been afraid of me or hated me." He says but inside he was screaming because he didn't have control it was like a bad trip and he wanted it to end.

"O-Oh..." Daisuke says frowning slightly before looking down at the ground. "Why do you think people are afraid of you?" Daisuke says looking up at Satoshi with big red eyes that had a look of understanding. Satoshi stared at him feeling his body slump slightly.

"Not of me exactly..." Satoshi says looking at the clock before looking back at Daisuke. "It's of my..." He says but stops when the door bursts open and Krad storms in to the room with a pissed off look.

"Oh come on! You would have done the exact same thing to him and you know it!" Dark says entering the room to see the two on the floor. Satoshi realized he had control of his body again and he quickly stood and sat on his bed ready to fight off Dark if he tried anything again.

"Really? Well then maybe you should spend a night with him and see if you do it again! BELIEVE ME YOU WOULDN'T!" Krad says in a cold almost pissed off voice and Dark looks at him confusedly.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about! So what he has nightmares, what kid DOESN'T here at Tasukete? I mean come on! The name of the school is HELP ME! He just had one of our personal therapy sessions! It'd probably do him better than the adults therapy sessions with the stupid hypnosis and all that crap." Dark says with a serious look on his face and Daisuke stands up.

"Dark... What are you two arguing about?" Daisuke says with a curious look before glancing at Satoshi that was staring at his hands with a confused look. _Satoshi looks really out of it now... What we did put him in a good mood at least. He didn't scream at us._ Daisuke thinks letting Dark compose himself before he spoke.

"It's nothing, Dai-chan. Krad and I were just arguing over the matter that we just expirenced. It's nothing to worry about, lets get back to our dorm." Dark says walking out of the room and Daisuke tilt his head before looking at Krad and Satoshi.

"Night Krad... Night Sato... I won't bother you as much tomorrow Sato, I promise." Daisuke says turning to leave but he was grabbed by Krad.

"Dai don't bring up what Dark and I were arguing about. It'll just fuel Dark's rage because of what happened between the three of you." Krad whispers pointing back at Satoshi who was still zoned out staring at his hands. Daisuke looked at him confusedly before he remembered how Satoshi didn't remember what happened right after they had finished.

"It's okay... I won't but I want to know why Dark got so angery at you but I can wait until tomorrow." Daisuke says giving Krad a small smile before he exited the room, Krad sighed with a small relieved look before he turned toward Satoshi who was staring at his hands still.

"You alright?" Krad says tilting his head to the side and Satoshi looks up at him with a slight innocent look that had Krad taking a double take.

"Have you ever had an out of body expirence?" Satoshi says with an almost confused look on his face and Krad thinks for a moment before chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, but we can't get that kind of mushroom at this school." Krad says with a slight grin and Satoshi looked down at his hands again. "Was that not called for?" He says wondering what was going on with Satoshi now but Satoshi just shook his head.

"It's just too weird. I'm going to bed..." Satoshi mutters pulling his comforter over his body and head. _I know I wasn't in control... I know that wasn't my words so why did I say them._

"Kay..." Krad says with a shrug as he sat down on his bed to go to sleep his self not going to push why Satoshi had asked him it.


	6. Chapter 6

Tasukete

Basic Summary: Satoshi is transferred to Tasukete High School, a school for the 'trouble kids'. Although he doesn't see what he did to deserve to go to such a place, he somehow finds himself being accepted by the other students. As he finds out more about the students of this strange school, could he possible learn to love again? Or will his newfound relationship end in heartbreak? Rated M for explicit lemons, language, violence, and angst flashbacks. (Tasukete translates to 'help')

**_For the Readers: Hello, this is Kyuun! I had written the chapters after KawaiiYoujoKira first four chapters before but everyone said that they were too confusing so I'm changing my chapters to making easier to understand but it'll probably be completely different than my old chapters.^^_**

**_This is origionally KawaiiYoujoKira story but she wanted someone to take it over and that is what she said I could do.... BUT STILL SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*bows pitifully*_**

0ooo0ooo0

**Third POV**

0ooo0ooo0

_**London Bridge is falling down...**_

**_...falling down..._**

**_...Falling down._**

**_London bride is falling down..._**

_**..My Fair Lady...** A voice sing as Satoshi opens his eyes. **Build it up with iron bars, iron bars, iron bars. Build it up with iron bar, My Fair Lady.** A voice sings as the scene around Satoshi changed and he found he was in a room with no windows and one small light on the ceiling. In the shadowed light He noticed a little child staring at him and he stared back at the child confused as to why they were staring at eachother. The child had long dirty blue hair and dull lifeless eyes that were so dialated that it was impossible to tell what color their eyes were. **Iron bar will bend and break, bend and break, bend and break. Iron bar will bend and break, My Fair Lady.**The child sings and Satoshi felt his lips moving in sync with the child's words as the child stood and stepped foreword. Satoshi felt himself step foreword as well as the child continued to sing. **Build it up with needles and pins, needles and pins, needles and pins. Build it up with needles and pins, My Fair Lady.** The child sings as he continues to walking closer to Satoshi and Satoshi got closer to him. The child looked so calm and he didn't understand why. He was confused and curious why he was getting closer to the child like this. **Needles and pins will rust and bend, rust and bend, rust and bend. Needle and pins will rust and bend, My Fair Lady.** The child whispers stopping right infront of Satoshi, Satoshi also stopped and realized he was at eye level with the child. "Can I stop singing now?" The child's voice whisper as he continued to stare straight into Satoshi's eyes. Satoshi went to answer the child's question but he couldn't move his lips, only when the child moved his lips could he move them but no sound came out of his mouth. Satoshi was absolutely puzzled by this but the child's voice pulled him away. It was a strangled choked back sobb and Satoshi saw the child was now sobbing uncontrolably. Satoshi felt something run down his cheek and he went to whipe it away but he found he could not move his arms. _That's when his eyes bolted open and he sat up in his bed with a confused look on his face.

'What was that all about...' Satoshi thought covering his mouth with wide eyes realizing he was still crying. He looked at the door quickly before he realized who just entered the room and quickly whipped away the tears so they would not see.

"Good Morning, Satoshi!" Daisuke said cheerfully walking into the room wearing his uniform, with Dark behind him wearing and identical one. "Krad must still be in the shower." Daisuke says glancing to his side to watch Dark walk into the bathroom. Satoshi looked at the now closed doors before shuddering and looking at Daisuke who had a cheerful look on his face. "So, Sato how are you feeling?" Daisuke says smiling brightly and Satoshi lays back and pulls the covers over his head. "Sato?" Daisuke says walking over to Satoshi's bed.

"Go away, I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Satoshi mutters letting Daisuke pull away the covers from his curled up form. Daisuke looked at him with a worried look noticing that he refused to look up at him.

"You don't look so good." Daisuke says putting his hand on Satoshi's shoulder and Satoshi flinched before swating Daisuke's hand away and looked at him with angered eyes.

"I said, GO AWAY! I don't want to be touched or even looked at." Satoshi growls before he noticed Daisuke's worried look and looked away from him gripping his sheets with an annoyed look on his face. _Damn it, I don't want to deal with this!_ Satoshi thought scowling as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, b-but you look really pale an-and you're eyes look really red... Satoshi what on earth happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Daisuke says leaning over Satoshi's waist causing Satoshi to tense up from how close Daisuke had gotten. "You're not running a fever are you? Hmm... Maybe I should take you to the nurse's office before I go to group therapy." Daisuke says with his head tilted slightly as he continues to lean over Satoshi's body. Satoshi stared at him with his scowl but he didn't dare move because of the closeness between the two.

"I don't need to go to there. I'm fine, I just slept restlessly, is all. I'll be fine... Just get off of me." Satoshi says lowering his eyes and he felt Daisuke whip back away from him in a panic.

"Um... I-I'm sorry! I promised I would leave you alone and here I am all over you again." Daisuke says causing Satoshi to glance at his flustered face before shrugging like it was no big deal before standing up to get his uniform to put on. He pulls off his shirt before he hears a squeak and glances at Daisuke who was facing the other direction.

_What's his problem? It's not like I'm a girl... I have all the same parts as him. It's not anything new, he's seen it all before._ Satoshi thought before blushing slightly because he remember what he did with Daisuke and Dark the night before. "Damn it..." Satoshi mutters pulling on his tank top before pulling on his long sleeved button up shirt. He removed his pants and quickly pulled on his uniform pants before grabbing his jacket.

"You dress quick..." Dark's voice says calmly and Satoshi glares at him before grabbing his bag to leave. "Okay, don't greet me. I see how much you care." He says causing Satoshi to look at him coolly.

"Forgive me, if I am rude." Satoshi says monotonedly as he walks out of the room with out another word. Dark, Daisuke, and Krad looked at eachother before sighing knowing that nothing had changed. Satoshi on the other hand was going to start his first day of his new routine at Tasukete. _I have a fucking four-point-oh grade point adverage and I get stuck in these stupid things like computers, group therapy, and Art. I can't stand art... I don't like it at all._ Satoshi thought letting a sight pain fill his heart for a moment before he remembered his dream. _I don't understand that dream... I don't think I want to understand it._ He thought as he stopped in front of the Nurse's office. He knocked before opening the door with a slight sigh.

"Oh Good Morning, you must be Satoshi Hikari..." The teen aged man says with a slight smile on his face and he flicks his shoulder length redish-brown hair out of his face. Satoshi scowled at the use of his former last name before he looked around the room for the real nurse.

"It's Hiwatari, not Hikari! Can't you read?" Satoshi says coolly listening to the teens laughter.

"Right, right... Forgive me, Hikari-chan." The teen says with laughter and Satoshi glares at him.

"My name is HIWATARI! GET IT RIGHT! You stupid worthless human being!" Satoshi spits giving the person a murderous glare and the person only laughs before putting a hand on his hip.

"Don't you even remeber me at all? Man you are so cruel." The teen says with a pout on his lips and Satoshi glares at him before scoffing.

"I'm here to take the stupid pills I was ordered to take." Satoshi says with a scowl and the teen pouts slightly.

"Everyone's required to eat breakfast before they gets their medicine." The teen says with a serious look but Satoshi just rolled his eyes before stepping foreword.

"I don't feel like coming back here." Satoshi says coolly and the teen laughs.

"Still the same, still the same... Man Hikari-chan, you really have to give it a rest and open up your heart a little." The teen says walking over to a desk and picking up a chart. "Hmm... Lets see. Your medicine is under lock and key, Hikari-chan. You'll have to wait till the nurse comes back from going to the bathroom." He says looking at Satoshi with a sympathetic look. "It'll only be a few minutes, can you handle a little friendly interaction till then?" He asks motioning to one of the waiting room chairs and Satoshi sits down on one. The teen sits down in one beside Satoshi with a slight sigh. "Since you don't remember me, I will re-introduce myself. I am Roku, White First year, that means I am in Daisuke's grade just incase you didn't understand me." Roku says with a slight laugh. "We met in the hospital, remember? You had no hair back then but you were a lot happier, maybe because of the medication they had you on." The teen, Roku says with a laugh as if remembering something funny before he started humming a song and Satoshi twitched because it was the london bridge song and it reminded him of his dream once again. He stood up before looking towards the door.

"I think, I'll come back later and after I eat breakfast." Satoshi says starting for the door and Roku stands up.

"I'll come with, I was just watching over the nurse's office for the nurse, he'll be back any second now so lets go." Roku says walking past Satoshi out of the door, Satoshi fallows him watching as a man he presumed to be the nurse entered the room with a slight smile on his face. "He must be happy that I'm getting along with you. I don't get along with anyone outside of my small group of friends." Roku says with a slight laugh and Satoshi looks at him irritated.

"You talk too much." Satoshi mutters and Roku grins at him before the turned down a hallway.

"I know, Sorry... I know you hate that but you never talk at all so people who talk a lot make perfect friends for you cause they'll do all the talking." Roku says with a happy look on his face and Satoshi rolls his eyes. "You know, I think that medicine of yours is not helping your attitude towards others. Do you know how bad that is? Lighten up, maybe you need to get laid or something." Roku says and Satoshi stops, glaring at him with the most annoyed look yet.

"No thank you." Satoshi says before continuing listening to Roku's laughter. _He seems like the type of guy that doesn't give a shit what you say about them. _Satoshi thought with a sigh and he heard someone shout and wiz by him. Satoshi glanced back to see Takashi whispering harshly to Roku, who was pouting like he just got his toy taken away from him.

"Shut up... I know that! God, you don't have to go all protective of me. I've spoken to him before... Geez, you act like he'll kill me. Hmm... on second thought lets rephrase that. You act like he wants to kill me." Roku says with a pout on his face pushing Takashi back slightly before looking at Satoshi. "So Hikari-chan, lets go get something to eat. I bet that you're starving." Roku says happily pointing toward the breakfast line as he marched toward the line. Satoshi was half-way tempted to turn around and walk away but he sighed and went to get something to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

Tasukete

Basic Summary: Satoshi is transferred to Tasukete High School, a school for the 'trouble kids'. Although he doesn't see what he did to deserve to go to such a place, he somehow finds himself being accepted by the other students. As he finds out more about the students of this strange school, could he possible learn to love again? Or will his newfound relationship end in heartbreak? Rated M for explicit lemons, language, violence, and angst flashbacks. (Tasukete translates to 'help')

**_For the Readers: Hello, this is Kyuun! I had written the chapters after KawaiiYoujoKira first four chapters before but everyone said that they were too confusing so I'm changing my chapters to making easier to understand but it'll probably be completely different than my old chapters.^^_**

**_This is origionally KawaiiYoujoKira story but she wanted someone to take it over and that is what she said I could do... BUT STILL SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENENCE!*bows pitifully*_**

0ooo0ooo0

Third POV

0ooo0ooo0

Once Satoshi got his food Roku dragged him to the table where all the people he met yesterday were sitting at and Satoshi yanked his hand away causing Roku to look at him.

"What's wrong, Hikari-chan?" Roku says curiously before Satoshi turned and walked over to an empty table to sit and eat. "HEY! Wait..." He calls going to fallow him but Takeshi pulls him down into a seat.

"Roku-chan... Be careful around him... He'll probably hurt you if you piss him off." Takeshi says sternly as Roku sighs before eating his food looking annoyed. Takeshi looked at him in a confused way before he saw Dark dragging Daisuke toward the table with Krad behind them.

"Dude, Daisuke just sit down." Dark says calmly letting go of Daisuke, who was pouting at Dark.

"But Sato's eating all by himself. We should bring him over to eat with us." Daisuke says crossing his arms with a pout and Dark sighs.

"I understand, Dai, but after what happened yesterday and then last night..." Dark says but stops because Daisuke's face went red.

"It doesn't matter... I'm sure he has his reasons." Daisuke says rubbing his head confusedly as he sat at the table beside Dark.

"Reason's for what?" Kisho says happily as he chewed on his breakfast burrito. Daisuke stayed silent but Dark grinned wildly and leaned in.

"We showed Satoshi a good time." Dark says grinning and Kisho's eyes go wide with a scowl on his face.

"How'd you pull 'that' off?" Kisho says with his eyes shining slightly at Dark and Daisuke. Roku only snorts with a disgusted look on his face and Kisho looks at him curiously. "What?"

"He's not going to be friendly with you if you keep making him uncomfortable, yah know." Roku says coolly looking up at Dark, who looked at him curiously.

"You haven't met him yet, so you shouldn't be talking." Sasuke interjects with a cold look on his face and Roku looks at him with a playful grin.

"I have, we had a lovely conversation a few minutes ago." Roku says flashing a proud grin to everyone, who was staring at him completely shocked.

"You talked to someone? To Satoshi? I thought you only talked to us and that's only occasionally." Daisuke says in shock and Roku lets out a chuckle.

"Satoshi looked like he was about to kill someone afterwards." Takeshi says with an irritated look on his face and Roku scoffs as he looks at Takeshi.

"He's a caring person you know, you just have to know your boundaries with him." Roku says with a serious look on his face as a boy walked up to Roku. He had a fidgety posture and his dark blue eyes were watching the people around him with caution.

"Ah, Hotaro-chan!" Kisho shouts trying to tackle the boy but the boy dodged him and kneed him square in the nuts causing him to fall to the ground.

"Kisho still hasn't learned yet..." Dark mutters calmly not even fazed by the boy actions, everyone didn't seem too shocked about the boy's reaction either.

"Roku-Oniichan, is that Hikari-nii?" The boy says calmly with a slight hopeful look on his face. Roku looks back at the boy before grinning and holding up his hand as a greeting.

"Hey Kuni-chan... Isn't it shocking? He's really fallen out of step this time; he remembers nothing at all, now." Roku says with a slight laugh and the boy nods with a slight frown.

"Does that mean he sees us as normal Tasukete students?" He says tilting his head as he watched Kisho stand up shakily and some of the people snickering at him. Roku just looked at the boy, Hotaro before looking at Satoshi and smiling.

"That doesn't matter, does it? Just be like you were to him before." Roku says before standing up carrying his tray with him. "Let's go over... I'm sure he'll like you." Roku says going to move but Takeshi stops him by grabbing his arm.

"Roku-Oniichan can stay here... I'll go over by myself, it 'sokay." He says with a slight shy smile and Roku nods sitting back down and scowling at Takeshi. Hotaro looked over at Satoshi with a slight smile before taking in a small breath as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, Hotaro-kun! Let's go together!" Daisuke says standing up and moving over to stand by Hotaro before anyone could stop him. "Satoshi needs support from others just like the rest of us!" Daisuke says smiling at Hotaro, who nodded with a childish smile. The two walked over to Satoshi who was still sitting by his self and sat down across from him at the table. Satoshi stared at the two like they were stupid before he silently continued to eat.

"Sato this is a friend of mine! We're in the same group conversations class this summer. His name's Hotaro, he's really shy but he wants to be friends with you which is really rare for him." Daisuke says pointing to Hotaro who blushed slightly and waved at Satoshi.

"You can call me by my last name, Hagashikuni. I'm Hagashikuni, Hotaro... freshman, white. I'm not really used to Tasukete so I think we'd get along since you're new... Eh, I'm sorry that was rude to say." Hotaro says starting to fidget and blush causing Daisuke to smile at him while patting his back.

"I'm Hiwatari, Satoshi. It's nice to meet you." He says calmly glancing at Hotaro who smiled brightly at his response; even Daisuke seemed to smile brighter at it.

"Like wise Hiwatari-kun..." Hotaro says with a slight smile and Satoshi gives him a small smile back.

"So, you're one of Daisuke's friends?" Satoshi says watching the boy continue to beam at him.

"Yeah but not the type of friend you're talking about, I don't like that type of stuff... too scary." Hotaro says with a slight nervous smile and Satoshi looks at him surprised.

"That's not what I was getting at all, Hagashikuni-kun." Satoshi says with a confused look on his face and Hotaro blushes slightly.

"Right, sorry. Oh, if my last name's too long, you can call me Kuni! It's the nick name my Oniichan gave me! It's spelled with the characters for country, even though it's not the same for my surname." Hotaro says with a small laugh and Satoshi nods with a look of understanding. Daisuke watched Hotaro talk with Satoshi, listening to Satoshi's occasional responses and he felt a pang of jealousy for some reason. He blinked in a curious way before he looked at Satoshi who seemed to let a nostalgic look appear on his face and Daisuke was even more curious as to what Satoshi was thinking. "So Hiwatari, what do you have for your first day of summer classes? Maybe we'll have some classes together because the summer classes are all mixed together!" Hotaro says with a hopeful look and Satoshi reaches into his pocket pulling out a schedule.

"Group Conversations in Room A-12, Personal Therapy session Tuesdays and Thursdays; Library duty Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Art in rec. room A, Internet Publishing in Computer room B, Gym, Trigonometry in Room C-15, Group Therapy in Room D-7, and Social building skills in Rec. Room C." 'Social building Skills... What the hell is that?' Satoshi thought as he stared at the last one before sighing.

"You have OUR group therapy class!" Hotaro says with a happy look on his face and Satoshi nods not really thrilled about having a class with people but that was going to be no matter what school. He looked at Daisuke who was staring at him with a slight shocked look on his face and Satoshi looked at him with a curious stare.

"Is there something the matter?" Satoshi says curious as to why the boy was staring at him like that, he didn't say anything strange. 'Maybe it was that last one... I'm not too comfortable with it myself.' Satoshi though and Daisuke grinned at him, which surprised him slightly.

"We have a ton of classes together." Daisuke says smiling brightly and Satoshi looks at him with a shocked look. "We have Group conversations, art, gym, and Group Therapy! It now makes sense why you act the way you do!" Daisuke says cheerfully and Satoshi glares at him slightly before looking up at the clock.

'I better go get the stupid meds or they'll be hunting me down.' Satoshi thought standing up and Hotaro looks at him with a curious look. "I'm going to get going. It was nice meeting you... Hagashikuni-kun." Satoshi says turning away and leaving the two sitting there. Hotaro frowned slightly before looking at Daisuke.

"Do you think Hikari-nii is going to come back?" Hotaro says looking at Daisuke as if he knew the answer and Daisuke smiles slightly.

"Are you talking about Satoshi?" Daisuke says curiously and Hotaro nods slowly causing Daisuke to nod. "We have our first class with his so we'll see him soon. Besides that's the nicest I've ever seen him act towards anyone since he got here." Daisuke says continuing to smile as Hotaro smiles back.

"You should see him with Riku-nee and Risa-nee. He's so protective over them!" Hotaro says with a small childish laugh and Daisuke frowns, looking at Hotaro curiously.

"Hotaro-kun... How do you know Sato-kun?" Daisuke said tilting his head as Hotaro looks at him with a curious look on his face.

"We met in the hospital. He became my Hikari-nii and Roku-Oniichan became my Oniichan because his parents took me in after I got out of the hospital. They sent me here so I could be with Roku-Oniichan, didn't you know that, Dai-kun?" Hotaro says in a confused look as Daisuke shook his head with a surprised look on his face before he remembered what Roku had said to Hotaro and frowned.

"Roku said he didn't remember anything but I don't think that's true..." Daisuke says looking down at his hands and Hotaro smiles at him.

"He remembers a lot but there are things he has forgotten... aren't there things you want to forget, Daisuke?" Hotaro says tilting his head to the right as he pulls his tray to the side. Daisuke looked at his hands thinking back trying to remember something that he would want to forget but he couldn't remember anything so he shook his head.

"If you forget you'll feel nothing but emptiness... is it better than the painful memories probably but I wouldn't want to forget because your past helps create the present self." Daisuke says in a serious voice as Hotaro looked at him with slight shock before smiling gently.

"I wish we all felt the way you do, Daisuke." Hotaro says looking down at him hands sadly. "I think I am going to go to class now, see you there." He says standing to leave as Daisuke stood.

"Okay see yah..." Daisuke said as he walked over to the others, sitting down by Dark. He wondered what type of past Satoshi had and why he would want to forget it. He continued to think about this wishing Satoshi would let him get closer to him but he knew that would be impossible for him to because of what they had done with Dark the night before. 'Maybe Hotaro could help me become friends with him, even just a little. I mean you'll be lonely if you're alone in a place you cannot leave, a place like this.' He thought sadly remembering how lonely Dark had looked when he first came to the school after being caught by the police. 'I don't want Sato to think that he has to be alone because people are afraid of him.' He thought as he felt Dark tap his shoulder.

"You okay? Did that bastard say something to you again?" Dark asks with a serious look on his face and Daisuke lets out a soft laugh.

"No… He was really polite today actually. I was surprised…" Daisuke says with a slight laugh and Roku laughs.

"That's the power of Kuni-chan! He can make Hikari-chan smile no matter how he's feeling because Kuni-chan has that power over everyone!" Roku says cheerfully raising his spork with a grin on his face.

"Can we get off the topic of that fucking bastard!" Sasuke shouts causing them all to look at him with a curious look as Naruto smiles apologetically to their friends. "He's an insensitive fucker that needs to get so fucked up that he won't have the nerve to even speak to anyone… I don't care what our saying here is. Someone who just doesn't care about hurting others needs to be knocked off their pedestal and put in their place." Sasuke says harshly gripping the plastic cup tightly and Daisuke frowned but didn't blame after what had happened between Satoshi and Naruto.

"It's not his fault! You guys just don't know how to deal with him! It's not his fault his other personalities are so hard to understand; you should be blaming his damned Father." Roku says before slapping his hand over his mouth as if he let out a big secret. "I-I need to go get my medicine… p-please forget what I just said." He says quickly moving away from the table with Takeshi chasing after him.

"Well that was weird." Dark says calmly and Daisuke sighed.

"Things just keep getting more interesting don't they?" Itachi says amusedly before Sasuke glared at him with hate in his eyes but said nothing to his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Tasukete

Basic Summary: Satoshi is transferred to Tasukete High School, a school for the 'trouble kids'. Although he doesn't see what he did to deserve to go to such a place, he somehow finds himself being accepted by the other students. As he finds out more about the students of this strange school, could he possible learn to love again? Or will his newfound relationship end in heartbreak? Rated M for explicit lemons, language, violence, and angst flashbacks. (Tasukete translates to 'help')

**_For the Readers: Hello, this is Kyuun! I had written the chapters after KawaiiYoujoKira first four chapters before but everyone said that they were too confusing so I'm changing my chapters to making easier to understand but it'll probably be completely different than my old chapters.^^_**

**_This is origionally KawaiiYoujoKira story but she wanted someone to take it over and that is what she said I could do... BUT STILL SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENENCE!*bows pitifully*_**

0ooo0ooo0

Third POV

0ooo0ooo0

"Things just keep getting more interesting don't they?" Itachi says amusedly before Sasuke glared at him with hate in his eyes but said nothing to his brother.

"Yeah, it actually makes you wonder about the connections between those three. Doesn't it?" Kisho says with a slight jealous look. "To think Kuni-chan can get so close to him and he gives none of us a simple hello. It makes me so jealous…" He adds with a pout because the two he couldn't get to fuck him were being so friendly.

'Maybe we went too far when we started acting overly familiar with him and that's why he won't.' Daisuke thought with a slight curious look on his face and he realized something that Hotaro said. 'It is because we're being way too familiar! Hotaro-kun called Sato Hiwatari in front of him but called him 'Hikari-nii' after Sato left! So it has to be because he doesn't like overly familiar people.' Daisuke thought with a smile on his face.

"What's up, Dai?" Dark says looking at the grinning boy.

"Nothing… I just realized that I have my first class with Sa-Hiwatari-kun and Hotaro-kun! I'm kind of looking forward to it!" Daisuke says continuing to smile as he watched Sasuke grimace and get a pissed look because he also had that class. "We have almost all of the same classes for the summer which is great because I can get to know him and maybe he'll be a bit kinder to us!" Daisuke says with a noting tone to his voice and the others sigh knowing that would not be an easy task to do.

"Go for it! I'm with you all the way Daisuke!" Kisho says with sparkling eyes and Dark sighs before smiling.

"I suppose if he warms up to us he won't be hard to deal with but if he keeps forgetting what happens after he comforts someone it won't be as much fun for him." Dark says with a small sigh and Daisuke chuckles.

"I'm sure he remembers and just doesn't want to admit it." Daisuke says sticking his tongue out playfully not really believing his own words before he pranced off to go to class.

"I doubt that person will ever warm up to us… He calls us lost causes but he should look in the mirror." Sasuke mutters feeling Naruto's hand touch his.

"Sasuke… It's alright. You made me feel better, his words can't hurt me." Naruto says reassuringly but Sasuke pulls his hand away.

"I know but I still don't like the guy." Sasuke says coldly before giving Naruto a small kiss on the cheek and whispered an apology for yelling at their friends before walking away to go to class. Daisuke had just entered the room hoping to find Hotaro and Satoshi sitting together chatting like normal friends would do but he saw that Satoshi was sitting in the back on the window seal far away from the other students and Hotaro wasn't even in the room yet. Daisuke frowned slightly before he took in a deep breath and walked over to Satoshi with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Sa-Hi-Hiwatari-kun…" Daisuke says embarrassed that he was being so formal now after being so familiar in his speech since the boy had first came to the school. Satoshi looked at him before for looking back out the window and he frowned slightly. 'This is stupid… Why am I trying to do this?' He thought looking down at the floor as he heard a sigh.

"You know it's impolite to call someone out and then just stand there when you have their attention." Satoshi says causing Daisuke to flinch and blush slightly.

"Um…" Daisuke forgot what he had wanted to say before he glanced up at Satoshi who had slid off the window seal and was now standing in front of Daisuke with gentle eyes. Daisuke felt a blush start to creep up onto his cheeks as he looked away.

"Of course I shouldn't be talking…" He says with a small frown as he crossed his arms and Daisuke smiled slightly.

"It's okay… I-I wanted to ask you if we could start over. I mean you must be from a traditional family that you have to always speak properly to others or you'd get in trouble or something. F-From now on I'm going to use your last name and you can use mine if you want… It's Niwa in case you forgot but I don't think our ways are wrong but you don't seem to like the way we do things." Daisuke says softly glancing at Satoshi that was staring at him curiously.

"What do you mean? I've had a lot of fun since I came here." Satoshi says causing Daisuke to look at him confusedly. "I had a nice conversation with the nurse earlier and he said I should be wandering around without Satoshi's permission and I didn't really understand why. I mean it's my body too and everything but then I got to have a conversation with Kuni-chan too and he said he was going to bring a deck of cards and we could play just like old times. I was really happy to see him…" Satoshi says with a thoughtful look before smiling a cutesy smile.

"Hikari-chan!" Hotaro's voice calls from the doorway before appearing beside Daisuke smiling childishly.

"I got the cards… Let's play with everyone, Hikari-chan. It's been so long, I know that Satoshi could understand and not be mad." Hotaro says happily causing Daisuke to stare at him in confusion before Hotaro looked over at him and gasped. "D-D-Daisuke! When'd you get here? Um… Um… Hiwatari-kun and I were just." Hotaro says nervously as Satoshi jumped on to the two hugging them both.

"It's okay, Kuni-chan! Dai-chan is a close friend now! After all we did do this and that together!" He says cheerfully causing Daisuke to blush remembering what they did with Dark.

"Hikari-chan! What do you mean by that?" Hotaro says with slight red cheeks knowing exactly what it means.

"You know exactly what." He says and Hotaro scowled before slamming his fist down onto Satoshi's head.

"How dare you take advantage of one of Satoshi's friends Hikari-chan! You should be ashamed of yourself! What's Satoshi going to do when he finds out you slept with his new friend?" Hotaro says in an accusing way and Satoshi just rolled his eyes and sat on the ground with his legs making a V on the ground.

"Friends… Two of them." Satoshi says casually and Hotaro stared at him with a shocked look before sighing. "But it wasn't like I had any choice… that purple haired boy was forcing himself on Satoshi to the point he ran away with his tail between his legs so I took over, I mean it's not like it hurts me at all." Satoshi says casually and Hotaro stared at him before looking at Daisuke with a confused look.

"What happened last night Daisuke? I don't understand what Hikari-chan's saying…" Hotaro says with a small pout and Daisuke looks around to make sure that there were no teachers in the room.

"Yesterday, Sato said some mean things to Naruto and the others. I didn't believe him until I went to the library and Satoshi exploded on me. I went crying to Dark and he was comforting me when Satoshi knocked on our door. I don't know why he came but Dark grabbed him and forced him into a kiss, to show him that we do stuff like that to comfort each other. And one thing lead to another and the three of us, well… you get the picture." Daisuke says blushing at the memory of how good he felt after wards.

"The only problem was that it wasn't Satoshi that was in the middle it was me." Satoshi says with a small whine to his voice. "Ah… well I guess I never did introduce myself properly… but it also was kind of hard to do when I was being turned on by two different people." He says with a slight grin on his face as he leaned forward to smile at Daisuke. "My name's Hikari… I'm alter ego #2, nice to meet you Dai-chan. I hope we can play together again sometime." He says with a slight wink and Daisuke stared at him confusedly.

"Daisuke… I'm sorry. We really didn't want to tell you guys this because we were afraid that you guys would take it the wrong way and abuse his problem but Satoshi's had multiple personalities since he was five years old…" Hotaro says softly watching Daisuke look at Satoshi with wide eyes.

"So this is one of his alters… but-but… then who's the real Sato?" Daisuke squeals with shock on his face and Hikari laughs warmly.

"The one with no personality!" Hikari says with a laugh as he reached up and pulled Daisuke down to his knees. "Let me explain a little bit that's been happening since you've met Satoshi. He's a shy quiet person that gets annoyed by people easily because everyone's always avoided him because he was really pretty and seemed extremely fragile because he always was injured in some way, shape, or form. It was a bit sad you know… You look at him now and you'd never figure he was all alone. You look at him and think 'ah… that guys such a snob… he must have grew up with a silver spoon in his mouth.' But it wasn't true. When I was created it was just an act at first… for his older brother, well someone who he wanted to be brothers with. I never got his name and Satoshi's lost his memories of that time but I remember his face being the one thing I remember." Hikari says softly closing his eyes smiling happily before gasping. "Right explain the situation not the past… Anyway, Oniichan thought Satoshi was a girl so I was created to be the perfect sister for him but they were separated and he no longer had a need for me. My personality went dormant until he was eight and started school in Azumano." Hikari says with a slight sad look.

"Azumano?" Daisuke says sounding slightly surprised at the name of the town. 'That's my home town… H-He lived in the same town as me?' Daisuke thought with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah… It was a pretty town. Father made Satoshi stay home though, he was cyber schooled and he graduated a year later… He was that smart but he desired a normal life so I was reawakened and he posed as a girl and entered middle school as me Hikari." Hikari says happily before frowning. "But because he kept getting hurt people started to avoid him and not many people would try to get close to him… He was extremely lonely and he decided that's how life was and he'd always be alone so he didn't bother to try to reach out to people." Hikari says softly resting his head onto his knees. "That's how that mean nasty Hiwatari came about. The people that did approach Satoshi were creepy perverts that wanted to take advantage of us and Hiwatari would scare them off by threatening them and hurting the ones that dared touch him. It was like he was a pri-Kyah…" Hikari says before getting interrupted by a book smacking Satoshi in the side of the head.

"Ah! Hikari-chan, are you alright?" Hotaro shouts touching his cringing friend before tensing. "H-Hiwatari-chama, p-please do not hurt them… they were probably just messing around and… didn't mean to…" Hotaro says trailing off as Satoshi sat up with a murderous look in his cold icy blue eyes.

"Who the fuck threw this?" He says standing up looking around the room at the kids that were staring at him with shock in their eyes.

"I did, got a problem with that?" Sasuke's voice states as Daisuke jumped to his feet.

"Then you should apologize!" Daisuke says with worried eyes as Satoshi walked over to Sasuke and slammed the book onto the shorter boys head causing him to stumble backwards but keep his balance. "Satoshi… no… Hiwatari!" Daisuke shouts grabbing the boys arm to pull him back but he gets pushed back into Hotaro's waiting arms.

"You can't stop him…" Hotaro whispered softly holding Daisuke back so he wouldn't get hurt.

"You have some nerve hitting Hikari, you know that? Do you know how many times she's broken a bone because of bastards like you? Do you know how much pain she and Satoshi had to go through? You people make me sick!" Satoshi says with a scowl on his face as he threw the book on to a table and Sasuke jumped forward punching him in the face.

"Do you know what the fuck you did to my boyfriend?" Sasuke shouts expecting Satoshi to fall down but he didn't even flinch at the punch.

"Yeah, I do but that doesn't mean you involve my master and sister." Satoshi says spitting blood onto the floor before grabbing Sasuke by the throat and lifting him off his feet. "You've got quite the punch… I've simply got to give you credit for that but you see… My Satoshi has been hit so much harder that it doesn't even faze us." He says darkly with an amused grin as he watched Sasuke struggle to get away.

"Hiwatari stop it this instant!" Daisuke shouts at the top of his lungs and Satoshi looked back at him before dropping the gasping boy before walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" Daisuke shouts pulling away from Hotaro to chase after Satoshi.

"To take a fucking piss… Back off!" The harsh voice that most definably was Satoshi's alter-ego shouts brushing the boy off but he fallowed after him.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun! Wait…" Daisuke shouts grabbing the teens sleeve but before he could even say anything he found himself pressed against the wall.

"What do you want? You're just like them! You took advantage of Hikari and Satoshi's weakness and forced them into that situation. Why the hell should I give you the time of day?" He says harshly glaring at the trembling boy.

"I-I'm sorry… D-Dark was just trying to make Sat-Satoshi understand our-our ways. I-I'm sorry if Satoshi is ashamed or something." Daisuke says suddenly feeling very scared of the blue haired teen in front of him.

"It's not that… It's the fact that he was forced into it is what pisses me off. Hikari didn't even try to fight him off which pisses me off even more." He says harshly and Daisuke swallowed slightly feeling like he was going to piss himself because of the glare on the teens face. "But I guess it's not your guys fault for it… I can see how some people would find sex comforting but don't try to comfort Satoshi like that ever again… unless he asks for it or I'll be the one to take over and you will regret it." He says in a quiet voice leaning forward so Daisuke could hear him.

"O-Okay… I won't and I'll make sure Dark doesn't either… We just wanted Satoshi to understand." Daisuke says squeezing his eyes shut out of fear and hurt. He then felt a hand brush against his cheek and his eyes bolted open and he stared at the harsh eyes of the person in front of him.

"Then explain it to him… but if he doesn't want to listen you cannot make him, okay? Don't cry… I'm not trying to be mean. And as for what I said yesterday I'll have Hikari apologies for me. Stop crying…" He says harshly but Daisuke sensed a sort of softness in his voice.

"I'm sorry…" Daisuke says turning his head away wiping his eyes realizing his was crying and was now embarrassed.

"I don't want to… shut up." Hiwatari mutters turning his head to look over his shoulder causing Daisuke to glance at him curiously wondering who he was talking to. "Oh be quiet Hikari… I didn't mean to make him cry! Fine, I will!" He says harshly before turning toward Daisuke. The red haired teen tensed before Hiwatari pulled away with a sigh. "I'm sorry for making you cry… I don't want you to apologies so don't…" He says leaning forward giving Daisuke a small kiss on the lips before pulling way with a small blush on his cheeks. "That's from Hikari! She said don't let me bully you." He says watching Daisuke stare at him with wide eyes. "And don't expect Satoshi to do that either! He won't because he's not gay! Neither am I but Hikari's a girl so it's different. Don't take advantage of that fact." He says before quickly walking away. Daisuke stayed where he was still shocked before he covered his mouth and let a breath escape his lips. He didn't even notice that someone had appeared beside him as he let a small smile form on his lips.

"Daisuke are you alright?" Dark's voice and Daisuke felt himself being pulled into an embrace.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Daisuke says with a small laugh. 'To think that I got to learn something about Satoshi and get a kiss from him.' Daisuke thought touching his fingers to his lips.

"Are you sure you have tear marks on your cheeks… Did Satoshi make you cry?" Dark says with a harsh sound to his voice and Daisuke shakes his head.

"No… Well Hiwatari-kun did but it wasn't Sato's fault… I hope Hikari-san's alright, that book hit her really hard." Daisuke says smiling brightly up at Dark. "I should get back to class and check on Sasuke. He did look like he could breath." Daisuke says calmly pulling away from Dark and running back toward his class room.

'What the heck just happened…' Dark thought scratching his head but he shrugged glad that his friend wasn't upset but worried about what he said about Sasuke. 'I hope that brat didn't try to take Satoshi on. I doubt that the creepy kid could take Sasuke on but you never know in this place." Dark thought with a sigh before he continued down the hall to his class.


End file.
